The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and an image display apparatus.
There is an image management tool for managing still pictures and videos taken with a digital still camera or a digital video camera. As the capacity of a recording medium has become greater, digital still cameras and digital video cameras are capable of capturing a larger quantity of images. Accordingly, it has become significantly important to improve the usability of the image management tool in order to enhance the convenience of the user.
In particular, there are high needs of the user for managing pictures and videos for each occasion meaningful to the user (hereinafter, referred to as “event”), such as a travel, sports day, matriculation ceremony, birthday party, etc. Therefore, to facilitate the management of the pictures and videos of the individual events will lead to the improvement of the usability of the image management tool.
There is an image management tool which uses a facial recognition feature to determine those who were taken in the pictures and videos for each individual event, and presents a list of their faces. In this regard, JP 2011-87105A and JP 2005-107885A disclose technologies, in which a facial image of a person presumed to be a representative person is extracted from an image, or images are automatically classified based on a characteristic portion of the images.